Revolutionary Failure
by strawberrycupcake101
Summary: The british are coming, the british are coming!" "By land or by sea" "By air!" "We don't have one for that!"


The night air was frigid and cool, wind blowing strong and stinging any bare skin exposed. Paul Revere pulled his jacket closer so as to try to contain his body heat and not freeze to death. He was needed to tonight and their was no way he would let a little cold get to him. Tonight was the night the British were supposed to come and arrest Thomas Jefferson and Samuel Adams but Revere wasn't about to let that happen. Hoping to get out the message before the British arrived, Paul Revere was asked to work alongside an apparently very important government figure, who he was to meet and discuss plans with soon. The only problem was this apparent government figure was running a little. And by a little he mean two hours! Honestly the man didn't understand how someone so careless could be so important

As Revere stood there, contemplating whether or not to just leave, he heard the sound of hooves approaching. When he looked up he came to face a man atop a dark chocolate horse almost blending in with the night around him, what with all the black he was wearing, well except for this little piece of hair that strangely stuck straight out from under his hat….

"Uh, hi! You must be Paul Revere, right? I was told I was supposed to be working with yo- aaaah!

The man had fallen off his horse in the most undignified manner Revere had ever seen and mid sentence of all things! Revere sighed and placed his head in his hands. And he was supposed to trust the safety of Jefferson and Adams to this guy?

After the man had finally dusted himself off from his little encounter with the ground, the two introduced each other quickly, Revere learning that the man's name was Alfred Jones which he found an odd name. Anyway he walked the lad up to the old Christ Church bell tower where he would be stationed for the night. "While up here you will be staying with my friend Deacon Larkin. Deacon this is Alfred." the two men exchanged handshakes and hellos before standing back at attention in front of revere.

"So you all know the plan right? Hang one lantern if the British come by land, two if by sea understood?"

The two men quickly nodded their heads.

"Good. I will be over on the other side of the river waiting for your signal. I wish you both good luck." And with that Revere left, descending down the stairs before jumping on his horse and making his way over the river. Alfred watched as Revere rode away, becoming nothing but a speck, before turning back to Larkin. "So, Larking was it? What brings you out here for such a noble cause?"

Larkin cleared his throat before beginning, "Revere is a good friend of mine and I will always help a friend as he and also my family at home is terribly frightened by the whole British invading and I hope that maybe by doing this they can be sparred the cruelty of the Great British Empire."

Alfred snorted at the mans answer in agreement, "I totally understand you. The British have been nothing but damn trouble to us Americans and causing so many problems even though countless times we have told them to calm down and stop being so bitchy and then they just get all defensive and are like we raised you and this is how you show us your gratitude? Yeah well fuck him, he doesn't know shit."

Larkin looked at the other with confusion at his last line. "Him? What do you mean him? I must say you have me lost Mr. Jones."

"Oh, uh, um nothing, nothing! I probably just had a grammar mistake of something you know. Haha…Hey do you hear something?" Alfred asked, walking over to look out the bell tower, leaning over to get a view of the land. Nothing was there but he was sure he had heard something.

Larkin soon followed suite behind Alfred before looking out as well, cupping his ear to try and enhance his hearing. "Now that you mention it sir, I do think I hear something. It…It sounds like humming."

The two quickly exchanged worried glances before both looked out over the roof of the bell tower and into the sky. What they saw was such a shock, both felt like the could have just keeled over right ten and their. In the sky, zooming really close to the tower they were in, were these things that looked like, well, really big birds and they made this really weird hum and had this spinny thing on the front. As one flew by Alfred's face he got a glimpse of one of the birds decorations, a British flag.

"Ahh!!!" Alfred screamed while flailing around like a psycho, "The British are coming the British are coming!"

Larkin quickly jumped into action and started to light the lanterns, "By land or by sea?"

"By AIR!!" Alfred screamed back, trying to make himself heard over the noisy contraptions outside. Larkin's quickly looked around tossing things this way and that, almost falling when a quake was felt through the bell tower after a small explosion. With no luck, Larkin yelled back, "We don't have one for that!"

The two stared wide eyed at each other for a few moments before another giant thing flew by and they both grabbed hold of each other and fell to their knees, hoping this was all some bad dream. Both screaming, "WE DON'T WANNA DIE!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sealand sat in awe as England finished his story, a content smirk forming on the blondes face. "And that is how I defeated America in the Revolutionary War."

"Woah."

"England stop lying to Sealand about how you beat me in the Revolution when in reality I beat your sorry English ass!" America yelled from the room next door, where he was currently playing videogames.

"Oh sod off you git!"

Oh isnt history grand! This was inspired when me and my sister were at my grandparents sitting there and this plane flew by and scared me and she was like the british are coming! and I was like "by land or sea" and she was like "by air" and then i was like "we dont hae one for that" LOL we fail epically.

Anyway hope you liked England's little tale cuz we all now thats how the revolutionw went down in England's mind ;D

oh and REviews are nice~


End file.
